The present invention relates to a snare removing device for a drum and more particularly pertains to altering a sound created by a drum by being able to remove the snare therefrom.
The use of drum sets is known in the prior art. More specifically, drum sets heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of creating music are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, these patents do not describe a snare removing device for a drum for altering a sound created by a drum by being able to remove the snare therefrom.
In this respect, the snare removing device for a drum according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of altering a sound created by a drum by being able to remove the snare therefrom.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved snare removing device for a drum which can be used for altering a sound created by a drum by being able to remove the snare therefrom. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.